Άγριο Άγγιγμα:Η Ιστορία του Τόριν και της Καμέο
by BarbarafromGR
Summary: Ο Τόριν και η Καμέο έχουν μια δυνατή σχέση αλλά το ότι δεν μπορούν να αγγίξουν ο ένας τον άλλο τους κρατάει πίσω.Η Καμέο θέλει να είναι μόνο με τον Τόριν αλλά εκείνος αρνείται να την επιβάλει τον τρόπο ζωής του.Μπορεί να τους βοηθήσει η θεά του Έρωτα;;


**Άγριο Άγγιγμα :Η ιστορία του Τόριν και της Καμέο**

Λοιπόν αυτή η ιστορία ανήκει σε άλλη κοπέλα την **Always_an_Edward_fan** ,εγω απλώς την μεταφράζω.

Κεφάλαιο 1

Ο Τόριν άφησε ένα βαθύ αναστεναγμό και βούλιαξε βαθύτερα στην καρέκλα του μπροστά από τον τοίχο του με τα κομπιούτερ του. _Άλλος ένας Άρχοντας βρίσκει την σύντροφό του, ε καλά, Άρχοντας σχήμα του λόγου θα μπορούσες να πεις._ Ο Γουίλιαμ, ο αθάνατος φίλος της Άνια πρόσφατα είχε έρθει να ζήσει μαζί με τους Άρχοντες στην Βουδαπέστη και γρήγορα βρήκε την σύντροφό του. Η Τζίλιαν, Τζίλι όπως όλοι την έλεγαν χαϊδευτικά είχε κλέψει την καρδιά του Γουίλιαμ. Η Τζίλι, που μέχρι λίγες βδομάδες πριν ήταν ένα συνηθισμένο ανθρώπινο κορίτσι των 17 σχεδόν 18,είχε διεκδικήσει τον Γουίλιαμ. _Καημένε Γουίλιαμ, πολέμησε την επιθυμία με νύχια και με δόντια αλλά στο τέλος το κορίτσι τον κέρδισε! Αυτό, και το γεγονός πως όταν γύρισε πίσω από τους νεκρούς μεγάλωσε ξαφνικά 10 χρόνια κάνοντάς τη να δείχνει 27 αλλά ήταν μια μάντισσα σε ένα ανθρώπινο σώμα που στην αλήθεια ήταν εκατοντάδων χρόνων. Παράξενο. _Πέθανε προσπαθώντας να τον σώσει από το βέλος ενός κυνηγού αλλά το βέλος διαπέρασε το στήθος του Γουίλιαμ και μπήχτηκε στην καρδιά της. _Ακόμα δεν καταλαβαίνω πως οι κατάρες τους αναίρεσαν η μία την άλλη αλλά τουλάχιστον δε χρειάζεται να υποφέρουν πια μια αιωνιότητα μοναξιάς. Αντίθετα με μένα!_

Καθώς ο Τόριν κοίταζε τις οθόνες των υπολογιστών βλέποντας όλοι να κάνουν τις πρωινές τους ρουτίνες έπιασε τον Γουίλιαμ να κουβαλάει την Τζίλι στις σκάλες προς το δωμάτιό του. Η Τζίλι απλωμένη πάνω στον ώμο του και μένα δίσκο φαγητού στο ελεύθερο χέρι του. Ανέβασε τον ήχο στο μόνιτορ για ν'ακούσει την συζήτησή τους και έπιασε την Τζίλι να λέει πως θα κυκλοφορούσε αόρατα ΓΥΜΝΗ στο κάστρο και θα επανεμφανιζόταν σε ένα δωμάτιο γεμάτο με όσους περισσότερους Άρχοντες που θα μπορούσε να βρει. _Το είπε αλήθεια αυτό; _

_-_Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ Γουίλιαμ ότι μου φαίνεται καλή ιδέα, είπε ο Τόριν από το μικρόφωνο.

-Μείνε έξω από αυτό Τόριν, απάντησε ο Γουίλιαμ χωρίς να αντιδράσει στην ξαφνική φωνή.

Καθώς ο Τόριν γέλασε στην οθόνη και πήγε πίσω στο να επιτηρεί τα υπόλοιπα μόνιτορ δεν πρόσεξε την πόρτα του δωματίου του που άνοιξε και έκλεισε ούτε την Καμέο που τώρα τον αγριοκοίταζε. Είχε νευριάσει που δεν έψαχνε γι'αυτήν στα μόνιτορ και που τώρα κοιτούσε άλλο θηλυκό. _Πώς τολμάει; Λοιπόν, υποθέτω δεν μπορώ να είμαι πολύ κτητική σκεφτόμενη πως είμαι ευχαριστημένη που ένας άντρας με κοιτάζει και με κοιτάζει με συναίσθημα και ευτυχία παρά λύπη. Ε τι να κάνουμε, θα πάρω αυτό που μπορώ και αυτό είναι όλο που μπορώ να ζητήσω τώρα. Κι όμως πρέπει να τον κάνω να υποφέρει γι'αυτό το σχόλιο! _

-Δεν είναι διαθέσιμη! Και αν δεν είσαι προσεχτικός δεν θα σε αφήσω να βρεις τι είδους εσώρουχα φοράω! , είπε τόσο δυνατά που ο Τόριν αναπήδησε στην καρέκλα του.

-Καμ, αγάπη μου! Το κρεβάτι είναι μόνο μερικά βήματα μακριά. Τι λες να με δέσεις και να με αφήσεις να σε δω να ξεντύνεσαι; Μπορείς να με αφήσεις και τόσο τόσο τόσο μακριά ώστε να μην μπορώ ούτε να σε μυρίσω, είπε ο Τόριν με ένα πεινασμένο βλέμμα στα μάτια του.

-Δελεαστικό αλλά έχω μια καλύτερη ιδέα, είπε εκείνη καθώς προχώρησε σ'αυτόν και τον έδεσε στην καρέκλα.

-Αυτή η ιδέα σου μοιάζει πολύ κοντινή στην δικιά μου, απάντησε ο Τόριν.

-Ναι, αλλά έχω μια καλύτερη ιδέα στο μυαλό , είπε η Καμέο καθώς του έδεσε τα μάτια επίσης.

- Γαμώτο γυναίκα αυτό είναι σκληρό! Μπορώ τουλάχιστον να κρατήσω το εσώρουχό σου όταν τελειώσεις αφού δεν θα με έχεις αφήσει να δω; ρώτησε.

- Ίσως, εξαρτάται από το πόσο πολύ θα γκρινιάξεις μέχρι να τελειώσω, του είπε.

-Υπόσχομαι ότι θα μείνω ήσυχος αν με αφήσεις να νιώσω τα μαλλιά σου στο πρόσωπό μου. Σε παρακαλώ! ικέτεψε ο Τόριν.

-Συνήθως θα έλεγα σε έναν άντρα ότι το να ικετεύεις δεν είναι και πολύ κολακευτικό αλλά σ'αυτή την περίπτωση μ'αρέσει, είπε καθώς έσκυψε κοντά στο πρόσωπό του και άφησε τα μαλλιά της να πέσουν πάνω του.

Ο Τόριν άφησε την ανάσα του μαζί με ένα βογκητό και ένα μικρό γρύλισμα ενώ τα χέρια του σφίγγονταν και ξεσφίγγονταν. Ήθελε τόσο πολύ να αγγίξει αυτή την όμορφη γυναίκα αλλά το να το κάνει σήμαινε ότι θα της φόρτωνε την κατάρα του. Δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να αγγίξει άλλο άνθρωπό ποτέ ξανά_. Δεν μπορώ να την κάνω να υποφέρει έτσι! Είναι πολύ σκληρό ειδικά αφού κάθε λέξη που ξεστομίζει κάνει τους πάντες στο σπίτι να θέλουν να κλάψουν και να θρηνήσουν για εκείνη._

Ύστερα από λίγο η Καμέο κουνήθηκε μακριά από τον Τόριν και έβγαλε τα ρούχα της. _Τον θέλω τόσο πολύ αλλά ποτέ δεν θα με άφηνε να τον αγγίξω. Νομίζει ότι θα μετάνιωνα αν μπορούσα να αγγίζω μόνο αυτόν για όλη την αιωνιότητα. Χα! Θα το λάτρευα! Είναι ο μόνος που μπορεί να ακούει την φωνή μου και να χαμογελάει πόσο μάλλον να ερεθιστεί! Ποιος θα έφευγε μακριά από αυτό;_

Η Καμέο ξάπλωσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι του Τόρινκαι γρήγορα ασχολήθηκε με την ευχαρίστηση της. Λάτρευε την ιδέα του να κάθεται στο κρεβάτι του στο δωμάτιό του και ακόμα καλύτερα να τον αφήνει να βλέπει. Αυτή η φορά φυσικά αποτελούσε εξαίρεση, χρειαζόταν να τιμωρηθεί που κοίταζε κάποια άλλη. Μάλαξε και τσίμπησε τις ρώγες τις και χάιδεψε την ευαίσθητη περιοχή της και τελικά έγλειψε τον μέσο και τον παράμεσο του δεξιού χεριού της και χάραξε ένα μονοπάτι στο σώμα της μέχρι τον πυρήνα της. Βόγκηξε και κοντανάσαινε όλη την ώρα σιγουρεύοντας ότι ήταν αρκετά δυνατά για τον Τόριν για να ακούσει. Αυτός από την άλλη ήταν ερεθισμένος και ανάσαινε πολύ βαριά επίσης. Τέντωνε τις ζώνες που εκείνη είχε χρησιμοποιήσει για να δέσει τα χέρια του στην καρέκλα και εκείνη φαντάστηκε πως θα ένιωθαν αυτά τα χέρια πάνω στο σώμα της. Αμέσως τελείωσε και όταν κοίταξε τον Τόριν εκείνος τέντωνε το σαγόνι του και δάγκωνε τον αέρα θέλοντας να έρθει κοντά του.

Όταν στάθηκε πήρα το κιλοτάκι της και το σουτιέν της και τα πέταξε στην αγκαλιά της. «ήσουν ένα πάρα πολύ καλό αγόρι, γι'αυτό θα σε αφήσω να κρατήσεις το σετ.» του είπε καθώς τύλιξε το σατινένιο σεντόνι του γύρω από το σώμα της.

Περπάτησε προς αυτόν και αργά τον τράβηξε και την καρέκλα προς την πόρτα της τουαλέτας πιάνοντας την μπότα του. Όταν σταμάτησε και τον τοποθέτησε μπροστά στην πόρτα αφαίρεσε επιτέλους το μαντίλι. Προς απογοήτευσή του εκείνη είχε ακόμα το σεντόνι τυλιγμένο γύρω της. «Ακόμα με τιμωρείς βλέπω».

-Ναι, αλλά τουλάχιστον θα κρατήσεις τα εσώρουχα. Ξέρω ότι είναι τα αγαπημένα σου καθώς προχώρησε στην τουαλέτα. Αυτή την φορά άφησε την πόρτα ανοιχτή και τον τοποθέτησε έτσι ώστε να βλέπει καθαρά την πόρτα του ντους.

-Μαύρο σατέν με μωβ δαντέλα. Αυτό είναι απλώς σκληρό το να μην με αφήνεις να σε δω μέσα σε αυτά. Ιδιαιτέρως αφού εγώ τα αγόρασα, είπε.

-Όμως με είδες γυμνή ακριβώς τώρα, δεν το προτιμάς;

-Όχι αν δεν με αφήσεις να έρθω πιο κοντά σου αλλά με άφησες δεμένο, θυμάσαι; Είπε.

-Είναι δυο αδύναμες μικρές δερμάτινες ζώνες, είμαι σίγουρη ότι μπορείς να απελευθερωθείς, του είπε καθώς έριξε το σεντόνι και προχώρησε στην πορεία του καυτού νερού που έκανε τις ρώγες τις να σκληρύνουν αμέσως.

Με ένα βαθύ γρύλισμα ο Τόριν απελευθερώθηκε αμέσως από τις ζώνες και προχώρησε προς το ντους. Εισέπνεε με μικρές αναπνοές και τοποθέτησε τον εαυτό του στους τοίχους που περιέβαλαν το ντους.

-Είδες στο είπα ότι ήταν πανεύκολο! Θα μπορούσες να το είχες κάνει εύκολα νωρίτερα και να με είχες βοηθήσει με τα εσώρουχά μου! Του είπε η Καμέο με μια σέξι φωνή.

-Γυναίκα αυτό είναι τόσο άδικο που δεν ξέρω από πού να ξεκινήσω, είπε καθώς τα μάτια του παρακολουθούσαν το υγρό γυμνό της σώμα.

-Θέλεις να μου κάνεις παρέα; Απλώς πρέπει να πεις την λέξη. Υπάρχει πολύς χώρος εδώ μέσα, παρακάλεσε η Καμέο.

-Το ξέρεις ότι δεν μπορώ. Δεν θα το έκανα αυτό σε σένα. Δεν είναι δίκαιο, είπε αναπνέοντας με δυσκολία.

-Σε παρακαλώ Τόριν, ένα μικρό άγγιγμα. Απλώς χρειάζομαι να ξέρω πως είναι το δέρμα σου πάνω στο δικό μου. Απλώς ένα άγγιγμα και δεν θα σε αναγκάσω να κάνεις τίποτα άλλο. Ένα μόνο άγγιγμα; Σε παρακαλώ …, τον ικέτεψε με δάκρυα στη φωνή.

Ο Τόριν ήθελε τόσο πολύ να την φιλήσει και να την χαϊδέψει και να πάρει όλο τον πόνο της μακριά αλλά ήξερε ότι μια στιγμή απόλαυσης μπορούσε πολύ γρήγορα να αντικατασταθεί με μια αιωνιότητα μετανιωμού. Αλλά καθώς το σκεφτόταν βρήκε το εαυτό του να γέρνει προς τα μέσα θέλοντας να την φιλήσει , αναγκασμένος να την φιλήσει. Ήταν μακριά μόνο μερικά εκατοστά και η Καμέο ήλπιζε πως θα μάθαινε επιτέλους το άγγιγμά του αλλά πολύ γρήγορα οι ελπίδες τις εξαφανίστηκαν αφού εκείνος γρύλισε και φεύγοντας από το μπάνιο κάθισε πάλι στο γραφείο του.

Όταν εκείνη τελείωσε το ντους ήθελε να πει κάτι ή να απολογηθεί που τον πίεσε αλλά φοβόταν για το τι θα έλεγε ως απάντηση οπότε ντύθηκε βιαστικά και έφυγε ήσυχα από το δωμάτιο με ένα μόνο δάκρυ να κυλάει στο πρόσωπό της.

Καθώς την κοίταζε στα μόνιτορ καταράστηκε τον εαυτό του που ήταν τόσο ηλίθιος βλέποντας τα δάκρυα να κυλάνε και τον πόνο στο πρόσωπό της και ήξερε ότι το φταίξιμο ήταν όλο δικό του. _Αυτή η όμορφη γυναίκα ήθελε να δώσει το εαυτό της σε μένα και εγώ συμπεριφέρθηκα σαν παιδί και την έδιωξα μακριά. Δεν είμαι μόνο ηλίθιος, είμαι πανίβλακας!_

_a/n leave a review if you like!  
><em>


End file.
